


Hope (9)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dark Clark Kent, Death Threats, Decapitation, Evil Clark Kent, Fear, M/M, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: This was the most terrifying date Bruce had ever been on. The fear he felt wasn't for himself but for every civilian they encountered. Clark thought it was amusing.Then it wasn't.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Hope (9)

Clark fought down a smile as every heartbeat from the Gotham citizens around them shot up the second he and Bruce flew into view. Like scared little rabbits. Men and women ducked into alleys and ran for their apartments as the two glided down for the landing. By the glare Bruce shot him he hadn't succeeded.

"Come on," he said, "you've got to admit that this is funny. I've spent weeks destroying buildings with just my breath and they think a wall of _brick_ is going to protect them from me."

"I'm protecting them from you," Bruce said. Clark let himself fully smile at that.

"With only a look, I could split you in half. With only a breath, I could freeze your heart. With the slightest touch," he laid a hand over Bruce's heart, "I could break every bone in your body." His love merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Clark laughed as they continued down the now deserted sidewalk. Bruce was honestly _amazing_. He reached down and took the man's hand. "We shouldn't be that far- yes, there it is." He pointed at the little diner. It really was a charming little set up. The owner had painted it a cheerful light blue. There were even potted flowers by the door. Clark picked a red one as they passed by and handed it to Bruce as they entered. He didn't bother looking around as the patrons gradually became aware of his presence and fell into terrified silence. He smiled at a waitress whose face had gone the color of paper.

"A table for two, please," he requested. She stood stock still.

"Jessica, was it?" Bruce asked as he read her name tag. "I promise he won't hurt you." He raised his voice. "He won't hurt any of you. We just need a table. We'll order, eat, and leave." The young woman's heart beat painfully hard in her chest as she slowly moved to seat them. Since he'd been planning on this for a while Clark already knew what he wanted.

"I'd like your #5."

"I'll take that as well, please," Bruce said the moment he finished ordering. Clark shot him an amused look. The waitress's hands shook as she scrawled their orders down on her notepad.

"You _really_ want a bowl of macaroni and cheese with a side of fries?"

"If it'll get us out of here faster? Yes." Clark leaned forward in his seat and took the man's hands. Bruce kept the flower cupped in his palms. 

"My Bruce, always so concerned about the little people."

"Someone has to be," came the completely serious reply. Clark chuckled.

"Always so dramatic," he murmured as he stroked a thumb over the man's knuckles.

"W-" The little waitress nervously licked her lips. "What can I g-get you to drink?" she whispered.

"I'll take a water," the Kryptonian decided. Bruce went rigid. Clark frowned. "Bruce? What's wrong?"

"Good morning, Superman," a voice came from behind the human. Clark watched as Amanda Waller stood from her seat. The muzzle of her gun rested against the back of Bruce's head. "I'll be honest - I almost didn't make it here ahead of you. Who would've thought that Batman and a genocidal alien would come to this little diner? Thank you for not making me wait too long. If you kill me," she continued, "my dying act will be to pull the trigger. Since I'm sure we all don't want that, how about we go about this real nice and slow? No one gets hurt and no one _else_ dies."

" _Amanda_ -" Clark began.

"You killed most of my Suicide Squad, Superman," the woman interrupted him, "not to mention a good portion of humanity as a whole."

"What are you doing?" Bruce whispered the question. His eyes were locked on Clark.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Mr. Wayne." Amanda said.

"Waller." Bruce's voice was low. Strained. Clark listened as his heartbeat slowly and steadily increased. "You _need_ to let me go."

"I don't think I will, Mr. Wayne. Our surveillance has shown that you're apparently the only person Superman won't kill. Humanity can't afford to pass up that kind of leverage. Come with me," the woman insisted. "Now." Clark raised his voice so the other terrified patrons could hear him.

"If she walks out of here with Bruce, I will kill every single one of you."

"Clark-" Bruce tried to speak but the Kryptonian interrupted him.

"I'll then find your family members and throw each and every one of them into the sun." Around them the little rabbit heartbeats went into overdrive.

"Don't listen to him," Waller told them through clenched teeth. "Bruce is the best chance we have at-" Their waitress drew back and slammed her notepad across Waller's head. The woman stumbled back and Bruce lunged for Clark.

"No!" Clark scorched the woman's head from her shoulders and then closed his eyes as his love slammed into him seconds too late. The man clapped his hands over Clark's eyes. " _What did you do_!?" he yelled. The Kryptonian couldn't tell if it was at him, the waitress, or the body of Waller. Clark wrapped his arms around his human and held him close as he flew them out of the diner.


End file.
